Hiding Sculls Under Your Bed
by CartrigeReality
Summary: They say dementors bring up your worst memories, right? So theoretically, they could bring up memories one had forgotten. Or a life in Harry's case, though I wouldn't call him that anymore… Dirkjake


**OK. This was an idea I got after reading "Your Name is Eridan" by Oniforever. It got me thinking. I mean, Jake looks hella a lot like Harry. And I was looking for anyone who wrote something like this but NOPE I didn't find a thing. So I decided to be the cool person who wrote it. I hope it isn't** _ **too**_ **out of character. Anyways, I don't own Homestuck, Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize. THANKS.**

Harry stretched out in his seat, his back popping a few times, and he looked out the window silently. It seemed almost as if Ron and Hermione were avoiding him… they had entered the train not to long ago but haven't showed up.

There was a knock on the door, and it slid open revealing a Slytherin in his year. Dirk, Harry believed his name was? Harry had spoken with him a few times, and he was actually rather nice when you got to know him.

Dirk was a half blood, father was a muggle. Parents died when he was young if the rumors were true. Raised by his brothers…

Back to the present, he stood in the doorway, looking a bit sad when he saw Harry staring at him almost blankly. "I'll be in the last compartment if you need me." He said quietly, and shut the door with a click.

It was almost routine. He found Harry, said that, and left. It confused Harry to no end, but such is life…

Apparently Ron and Hermione found a different compartment, if the familiar laughs he heard through the wall were truthful. He frowned, and leaned back on the bench. Last year, Ron had found out about Harry being Gay on top of the whole Parselmouth business… and he's been growing distant.

Harry sighed as the train started moving, and considered going to Dirks compartment, as he _had_ been somewhat invited. He quickly shrugged that idea off though. Dirk was probably with his own friends. Harry didn't want to intrude. That would just be rude.

Harry sat in his compartment, quiet as grown the usual. He thought back to when he first met Dirk. It was outside by the lake. Harry had just been sitting under a tree when he heard someone yell 'Jake' and the person literally started running towards him. Harry had given him a confused look and asked if he knew him. Oh the look Dirk gave him, something akin to heartbreak.

After that misunderstanding, they had become secret friends. Secret because Dirk was a Slytherin, and Ron _hated_ Slytherins. Ron had been his first friend, but now that Harry thought about it, Dirk was probably his best friend. Harry could just be himself when he was near him. And he was familiar.

Familiar in the sense that they'd known each other for what seemed for an eternity. Like they had experienced heaven and hell together. That kind of familiarity. It confused Harry, but he accepted it. Any friend was better than none. He knew the pain of being alone.

As he pondered, the trolley lady knocked on his door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Anything off the trolley dear?" She asked merrily.

Harry shook his head silently. He wasn't hungry, which was a surprise, as he was leaving the Durslys. He assumed he was used to just a small bit of food now. Not that it was good that he wasn't hungry, but he felt sick at the thought of eating right now.

He heard the compartment next to his laughing again. The one with Ron and Hermione in it. If he listened, he could probably hear them. Harry knew it was wrong, but he placed his ear against the wall and evened out his breathing to make out what they were saying.

"Well he's a bloody git. That's all I'm saying." The loud unmistakable voice of Ron bit.

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Ron, but you should quiet down. Someone may hear you. He might even be looking around for us." Hermione's much quieter voice responded.

Harry could hear Ron scoff. "Harry? Looking for us? He's probably hanging out with all the other _faggots_ "

Harry immediately pulled away from the wall and shifted to the other side of the compartment, faint tears unspilled. He quickly blinked them away and bit his lip. It was a bad habit he should probably stop, but…

Harry swiftly turned his head out to the window, watching the bleak country side pass and involuntarily shivered. It was getting a bit cold in here, the window even had ice creeping up it. Wait- Ice? It wasn't that cold last time he was outside… how could it suddenly be cold enough to _freeze_ …

The train slowed so a screeching stop, and the lights flickered out. Something boarded the train.

Harry backed into the farthest corner of the compartment, wrapping his cloak around him for warmth. There was a faint tapping on the glass door, and it slid open slowly. A figure, a ghastly figure stood there. Scratch that, _floated_ there. It was almost as if it were stairing at Harry's soul.

The figure, after what seemed like hesatation, drifted towards Harry, emitting a low chalk-like whine only he could hear. Harry gagged, and tried to breath, but it felt like the air in his lungs had disappeared. He tried breathing, but only felt a dry icy sensation.

The creature was about a foot away when the visions started. First he saw the chamber of secrets. Ginny's pale cold body. Then the trials in first year. Then it drifted to back at the Durslys. The letter being snatched from him. Weeding in the rain. Scrubbing the floor with chemicals that burned his skin. Burning breakfast. Doing something freaky and being locked in his cupboard. His mum dying. His life playing backwards.

He fell to his knees, choking on what little air he could take. The cold made him painfully numb. He tried to scream, but he could only whimper feebly.

Then more memories flooded him. Someone _else's_ memories. Some _Jake English._

Tears ran down his face, and this time, he screamed. A piercing, heartbroken, bloodcurdling scream.

The door banged open -when had it shut- and a man in his possible thirties muttered something, and his wand flashed with a white light. The creature fled, and Jake…no, Harry was left on the floor shaking, broken sobs escaping him. Tears had ran down his face and gave it a reddish tint.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly. He looked up, meeting the mans concerned eyes. The man handed him something.

"Chocolate." He supplied.

"It'll make you feel a bit better. It'll help with the chill at least. Will you be alright on your own? I need to speak with the conductor."

Harry nodded quietly, frozen in shock, and the man left.

Harry or Jake… they sat there on the ground for a moment. Jake would make sense… he was Jake longer… Dirk… oh God Dirk… That's why… Oh _God_.

Jake hiccupped, shock leaving him in a slightly numb state, and he bit into the chocolate absentmindedly. He almost spit it out when he was suddenly not… cold. The shock was leaving, and he gained a better grip on his emotions.

Dirk.

That was all he could think now. He had said he was in the last compartment, right? The train started up again, and the lights brightened up just as he walked out into the hallway. He didn't bother to knock. He just slid the door open and hugged him, tears beginning to fall once again.

"Dirk… I- I forgot. Oh _God_ I… I Forgot about it. I. I.."

Dirk, while not well educated in the art of comforting, attempted anyways. Rubbing circles in Jakes back, he hummed quietly. "Its alright Jake." He whispered. "You remember now, that's what matters."


End file.
